Different
by Uyongie Tupi'em
Summary: AU/ Naruto, pemuda pindahan luar negeri dan terkenal tampan 'tertarik' pada Hinata gadis pendiam. Apakah nanti akan ada cinta? My first Fict, RnR Please. Don't Flame please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU/Out Of Chacter/Typo(s)/Hncur/Gaje dll [maybe]**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata Pov**

Uggh, menyebalkan sekali sih, kenapa pagi-pagi begini kelasku ah ralat—maksudku sekolahku sudah berisik alias ramai berita tak jelas. Apalagi siswi-siswinya, kenapa mereka? Hanya karena akan ada siswa murid baru pindahan dari luar negeri yang 'katanya' tampan dan akan masuk hari ini saja mereka dandan begitu err... norak.

Akh sudahlah. Oh ya, gara-gara itu aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku hanya gadis biasa yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas di kelasku. Humm, tapi kalau di pikir-pikir kenapa aku tidak sekalian saja yang menjadi ketua kelasnya? Ketua kelas yang aslinya saja malas-malasan. Hampir semua kewajibaan ketua kelas aku yang kerjakan. Aku jadi heran sekaligus kasihan... bagaimana bisa gadis secantik Temari-senpai bisa menjadi kekasih si Ketua pemalas itu?

Uh, sudah lupakan. Oh ya, hari ini sekolah sedang di gemparkan dengan siswa pindahan dari London yang 'menurut gosip' berwajah tampan. Aneh sekali sih, hanya karena itu saja gempar. Kalau Justin Bieber yang masuk sekolah ini baru boleh gempar. Yang paling parah itu kelasku, lihat gadis-gadis di kelasku sedang berdandan massal saat ini. Katanya sih 'dia' akan masuk ke kelasku. Tapi aku juga tidak begitu tau dan tidak mau tahu. Jika aku di suruh memilih, biarkan saja 'dia' masuk ke kelas lain. Kenapa? Karena di sisni sudah ada si Sasuke –si pangeran sekolah- tapi asal kalian tahu ya, aku bukan salah satu dari pengikut organisasi pantat ayam itu.

Hmm, banyak orang yang menilai aku adalah orang yang sombong dan pendiam. Ya karena aku memang sangat sulit bergaul. Padahal aku sangat ingin mempunyai banyak teman. Punya temanpun hanya orang-orang terdekat saja seperti Tenten, dia kan kekasih kakak sepupuku.

**Teng Tong Teng...**

AH, TIDAK. Sakura-chan tidak masuk hari ini. Bagaimana ini? Uggh, aku tidak mau jika aku duduk dengan siswa baru itu. Aku takut. Aku tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian. Pokoknya tidak mau, bagaimanapun itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi, aku harus menghindar bagaimanpun ca—tunggu sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyapaku? Tapi... siapa?

"Lo, Halo..." Aku mendongkakan kepalaku, aku merasa mendengar suara. Saat aku mengangkat wajahku yang kudapati adalah... wajah? Waw, matanya indah sekali, seperti permata berwarna biru yang mempesona.

Ah, ini bukan saatnya untuk jatuh terpesona. Wajah orang ini terlalu dekat. Ini terlalu dekat! INI TIDAK BISA DI BIARKAN...

**JDUAAKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

"Akh, pelan-pelan. Kau itu kenapa sih? Kenapa kau tonjok aku? Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang di obati hidungnya yang 'sedikit' memar oleh gadis bermata lavender berkacamata.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya refleks. Lagipula wajahmu terlalu dekat tahu. Tapi kalau kau mau, kau bisa menunggu perawat UKS datang kok." Kata Hinata sambil mengambil kotak P3K. Pemuda itu memasang wajah cemberut sambil mengelus-ngelus hidungnya yang mancung.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau yang bertanggung jawab sendiri," kata pemuda itu.

"Ini, kau pakai sendiri." Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan plaster pada pemuda pirang itu. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menyeringai jahil.

"Pasangkan~, kau kan sudah janji pada Asuma-sensei akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya." Kata pemuda itu.

'Menyebalkan sekali sih orang ini. Apa-apaan dia? Cih.' Gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Tapi toh Hinata tetap melakukan acara 'tanggung jawabnya' ini.

Dengan berat hati Hinata mulai memasangkan plaster itu di hidung si korban. "Ah, kurang pas agak sini." Hinata pun mengikuti perintah pemuda ini.

"Bukan di situ, tapi disini," pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya kearah letak luka di hidungnya. Mendadak jantung Hinata berdegup kencang kala pemuda di hadapannya ini menggenggam tangannya lembut. Tapi Hinata berusaha keras mempertahankan wajah datarnya demi mempertahankan harga dirinya di depan pemuda menyebalkan –kata Hinata- ini. "Selesai," kata Hinata tenang.

Setelah selesai menempelkan plaster di hidung pemuda berkulit tan itu Hinata berniat pergi keluar ruangan UKS ini dan pergi kemanapun asal tidak ada pemuda ini. Tapi niatnya harus terurungkan karena ternyata pemuda bermata biru ini tak lekas melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Hinata tapi malah menariknya duduk di hadapan pemuda itu. "Ah!" Hinata terkejut ketika pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajahnya.

"Kita belum berkenalan, aku Namikaze Naruto. Kalau kau?" kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu sambil memamerkan senyuman mautnya.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah selesai? Jadi mohon lepaskan tanganmu, aku mau pergi." Jawab Hinata mencoba sedatar mungkin walau sebenarnya ia sangat gugup. Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis di hadapannya, baru kali ini ada gadis yang imannya tak tergoyahkan kala ia mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

Naruto pun melepaskan genggamannya, masih dengan senyuman mautnya ia menatap lekat gadis yang kini berjalan keluar ruangan UKS dengan cepat.

Setelah kepergian Hinata dari ruangan UKS itu Naruto membaringkan tubuh atletisnya pada ranjang yang sedari tadi ia tempati, "Hyuuga Hinata. Hummm, hebat. Kau mampu menarik perhatianku." gumam Naruto menyeringai misterius.

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N: **Ini fict pertamaku, jadi mohon bantuannya ya. Fict ini aku publish dengan ragu-ragu karena saya masih sedikit kurang percaya diri. Fict ini masih pendek memang di sengaja karena masih prolog.

Mohon maaf sekali kalau ceritannya masih [sangat] jelek.

Umm, mind to riview?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU/Typo(s)/Out Of Character/Hancur/Abal dll**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 2**

**.**

**Different**

**.**

Hinata melangkah keluar ruangan UKS dengan tergesa-gesa, langkahnya yang kelewat lebar membuatnya cepat menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari ruangan itu –tepatnya di dekat Ruangan Guru Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada tembok, nafasnya terengah-engah akibat berjalan terlalu cepat.

Hinata memegang dadanya, ia memejamkan mata mencoba mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang kini sedang berdetak tak karuan sama seperti pikirannya yang sedang kalut pada seseorang. "Hhhh..." ia menghela nafas lega. Memang melegakan rasanya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan. Kau sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan yang di tujukan padanya terdengar entah dari siapa. Mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut, sontak Hinata membuka matanya cepat.

"Sa-Sakura-chan," Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk orang yang tadi bersuara, suara Hinata terdengar parau. "Kukira kau tak masuk sekolah hari ini. D-dan kau—"

"Iya?" Sakura memandang Hinata heran, "Kau kenapa?" Sambungnya kemudian. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"K-kau—mau kemana?" pandangan Hinata tak lepas dari gadis berambut soft pink ini. Gadis manis bermata emerald itu tersenyum manis. Dan tak lama setelah itu seorang manusia berambut unggas pun keluar dari Ruang Guru.

Sakura dan Hinata langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok yang bisa kita sebut Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah sosok Sasuke keluar dengan sempurna, Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

Senyum manis kembali terpajang di bibir gadis Haruno itu, "Kami berdua di utus untuk menjadi wakili sekolah untuk siswa pertukaran pelajar tahun ini," Kata Sakura sambil mengambil kertas semacam Formulir dari tangan Sasuke yang kini sudah mangkir di sampingnya. Lalu Sakura memperlihatkan kertas tadi pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "B-berapa lama?" tanya Hinata was-was. Sakura menunjuk salah satu tulisan dari isi kertas yang kini masih di pegang oleh Hinata. Mata Hinata membulat sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba Sakura mengambil alih kertas itu darinya.

"Kami berangkat dulu ya. Doa'kan kami." Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Hinata yang masih diam membisu, setelah itu ia pergi bersama sang partner.

Hinata masih belum beranjak dari tempat, pikirannya kalut pada orang 'itu' lagi, 'Satu minggu mengerikan bersama... Si Pirang.' Inner Hinata berjalan kembali kekelasnya sambil tertunduk lemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teng Tong Teng...**

Lonceng istirahat berbunyi dengan indah, jika di ibaratkan bunyinya seperti lantunan musik orkestra yang di mainkan oleh musisi-musisi kelas dunia dengan indah—itu menurut pengakuan salah satu murid Sekolah ini yang sempat aku-Author- wawancarai.

Mendengar lonceng istirahat berbunyi dengan lantang dan erotis -?- Hinata—sang peran utama kita sangat senang, kenapa? Karena setelah tadi ia kembali dari Ruang UKS dan kembali ikut pelajaran Asuma-sensei, ia terus di goda oleh sipenghuni baru di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Hinata?" Suara itu, suara yang mebuat mood gadis yang sejak lonceng istirahat berbunyi tersenyum sumringah kini harus drop hanya karena mendengar suara baritone itu. Senyuman yang sekitar 10 menit lalu tercipta kini harus punah karena pemuda pirang yang kini ada di sampingnya.

'Cih, baru kenal saja sudah berani memanggil nama kecilku,' Inner Hinata tidak mempedulikan pemuda berdarah Namikaze itu yang kini masih menatapnya lekat sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Namikaze-san," Tiba-tiba suara yang lebih berat terdengar, suara yang sering Hinata dengar saat pelajaran Sejarah. Sontak Hinata dan Naruto mendongkak kearah sumber suara tadi.

"Ah, Sensei. Ada apa?" Merasa terpanggil Naruto menjawab. Hinata membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Senseinya yang kini bersama Shikamaru di sampingnya.

"Shikamaru akan mengantarkanmu berkeliling sekolah ini, untuk memperkenalkan tempat-tempat di sekolah ini padamu." Kata Asuma. Naruto pun memandang orang yang tadi bernama Shikamaru yang kini sedang menguap malas.

'Pemalas sekali, pasti akan mebosankan.' Batin Naruto kemudian ia menoleh kearah gadis yang hanya diam dari tadi, lalu Naruto tersenyum.

"Hehe, tak usah Sensei. Tadi Hinata sudah berjanji akan menemaniku. Iya kan Hinata?" Naruto menyenggol pundak Hinata.

"Eh?—" Hinata yang ternyata sedang melamun terkejutkarena ulah Naruto. Ia mendelik sewot kearah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum polos. "—i-ya." Kata Hinata asal masih memberi tatapan maut pada Tuan Namikaze, pasalnya sejak tadi Hinata asik melamun jadi tak tahu arah topik pembicaraan.

Naruto sedikit heran atas jawaban Hinata, tapi senyumannya makin lebar dan berubah menjadi cengiran. "Hhh, baguslah. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya." Kata Shikamaru kemudian berjalan kembali ke bangkunya dan... he? Tidur? Dasar pemalas.

"Dasar pemalas," kata Asuma dan Hinata, mereka hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum, Naruto hanya menontonnya sambil tertawa.

'Sepertinya bersekolah di sini akan menyenangkan,' kata Naruto dalam hati. "Ayo Hinata," kata dengan senyum sumringah Naruto menarik Hinata keluar kelas.

"Heh? Aaa..."

"Ckckck, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." Gumam Asuma berjalan keluar kelas satelah sebelumnya mengetok kepala nanas Shikamaru dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, kalau yang ini Ruangan UKS," kata Hinata menjelaskan pada Naruto satu-persatu ruangan yang mereka lewati saat ini.

"Kalau yang ini aku tahu, di sini kan tempat kita berkenalan tadi pagi," kata Naruto tersenyum. Wajah Hinata memerah mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti berjalan membuat Naruto heran. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Hinata yang menunduk sambil berbuat sesuatu yang mengherankan, kacamata yang Hinata pakai kini berada dalam genggaman gadis itu. Hinata melepasnya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata masih melakukan kegiatannya tadi.

Naruto yang merasa ada apa-apa pun mencoba mengangkat wajah Hinata, "Kau mau apa?" kata Hinata masih menunduk. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kelilipan." Sambungnya mencoba meyakinkan.

"Sudah sini. Nanti matamu bengkak bagaimana?" Kata Naruto, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata dan Hinata menurut saja.

'Manis sekali,' batin Naruto ketika wajah Hinata sudah mendongkak menghadap wajahnya, Naruto terus menatap lekat wajah gadis yang kini memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai jatuh pada pesona tersembunyi gadis bermata lavender ini.

"Uhmm... Namikaze-san," Ujar Hinata bersuara, Hinata sedikit penasaran karena Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa yang membuatnya jau lebih baik.

"Ah, Y-ya—" Naruto menjadi gugup sendiri, ia merasa tertangkap basah telah menatap gadis ini diam-diam. "—ehem, sebelah mana yang kelilipan? Coba buka matamu," kata Naruto berpura-pura serius.

"Ehem, mesra-mesraan di depan Ruangan UKS." Suara Shizune membuat Naruto menghentikan aksi 'mesra-mesraannya' ini. Kemudian Shizune berjalan meninggalkan dua sejoli ini yang masih kebingungan.

"Ah, itu siapa?" tanya Hinata sedikit bingung plus malu. Hinata masih memejamkan matanya, karena masih terasa perih.

"Tidak, hehe hanya 'nyamuk' ko—" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam membisu, tubuhnya menegang sesaat. Pandangan Naruto kini hanya tertuju pada satu orang, ah bukan dua orang. "Shion,"

"Namikaze-sa—Hmmbbh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kalian mau kemana? Kenapa berlari-lari?" tanya Gadis bermata violet itu yang kini bersama pemuda berambut coklat kekasihnya itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh, Tenten kenapa di sana ramai? Ada apa?" tanya gadis bermabut kuning pucat ini bingung pada Tenten yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ah, Shion-senpai. Itu, Katanya anak baru di kelasku itu sedang berciuman." Kata Tenten menjelaskan.

"Hah? Anak baru? Berani sekali yah dia, Kiba?" Kata Shion meminta pendapat pada kekasihnya yang di respon dengan anggukan setuju.

"Ya sudah, saya permisi dulu." Kata Tenten kemudian berlari pergi.

"Eh, siapa namanya?" tanya Kiba pada Tenten yang belum terlalu jauh berlari.

"Namikaze Naruto." Tenten berteriak dari kejauhan lalu hilang di kerumunan banyak orang yang berkumpul.

Tubuh Shion menegang ketika mendengar nama itu, matanya membulat tak percaya. 'A-apa?—Na-Naruto?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N: **Chapter 2 sudah saya Update. Masih pendek ya? Gomen T,T Jelek ya. Gomen. Hancur ya? Gomen.

Terimakasih Untuk :

**.Grita-Chan loves NaruHina**

**.zoroutecchi**

**.Muna-Hatake**

**.Cleopatra Suju**

**.NHL-chan**

**.yuki**

**.Ghifia Kuraudo**

**.Megu-Megu-Chan**

**.OraRi HinaRa**

**.Yukira Akiyoshi**

**.Lovely Orihime**

**.Ysei o aishite**

Terimaksih banyak yang sudah riview di chapter pertama, saya sangat menghargai semuanya. Maaf saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, karena sedang terburu-buru menjelang UKK.

Mind To Riview?


End file.
